


38

by starobots



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starobots/pseuds/starobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atobe and Jirou have sex. That's it, from start to finish. Who needs plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	38

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2006.

"Nnn, Atobe...'s good," Jirou whimpered, writhing on the silk sheets of his captain's bed. He was completely nude and covered in a thin layer of sweat. His mouth was open as his moans escaped while his eyes were clenched shut. His blonde hair stuck to his forehead, damp.

"I know," Atobe said with a smug smirk. He slipped his mouth back over the cock of Hyoutei's singles two player, caressing him slowly with his mouth. Normally, the captain would have simply turned his nose up at the idea of using his mouth to please another person. But this was Jirou, someone who, after months of discovering, Atobe deemed worthy enough to receive pleasure from his mouth.

Oh who was he kidding, he would do a number of things, just to hear the noises coming out of Jirou's mouth. The small whines and whimpers, the moans, the near screams. It was a new kind of music to Atobe's ears.

"A~n! Atobe!" Jirou cried out. Atobe would have smirked again had his mouth not been busy already. He had snuck two of his lubed fingers inside Jirou while distracting him with his mouth. The blonde's back arced off the bed ever so slightly, causing Atobe's fingers to reach a different place inside him. Judging from the moans that Jirou promptly released, Atobe suspected that it was a pleasurable place.

Having anticipated the movement, Atobe had removed his mouth from Jirou's cock, not wanting to choke on an upward thrust. A whimper sounded as Jirou realized the loss. Atobe almost took pity on the poor boy, not knowing what sound to make or which way to move. Did he want more of his captain's fingers, or did he want his mouth to return?

Amused, Atobe leaned down, running his tongue from Jirou's abdomen, up his stomach, to his chest, then his neck where he nipped him a little, and finally he joined his and Jirou's lips together in a kiss, effectively swallowing all of the pretty sounds coming from Jirou's mouth.

His fingers, having stalled their movement in order to somewhat torture the boy underneath him, started to stretch, slowly, taking their time. Jirou's arms lifted from the bedsheets where his hands had been almost succeeding in clawing holes through the silk, and wrapped around Atobe's neck. He kissed him back, tongue almost shyly rubbing against his captain's.

Jirou's lips were soft, unkissed before now, or would have been if he and Atobe had not been kissing on a regular basis outside school grounds, but Atobe was sure Jirou had been unkissed before that. He nipped at Jirou's lower lip, the kiss becoming more desperate as Atobe's own need was rising. It didn't help that Jirou - not as innocent as he seemed - had taken to rubbing his erection against Atobe's nude hip while Atobe was stretching him.

He nearly growled his need as he quickly added another finger. He parted from the kiss, his free hand running through Jirou's hair, then using it to gently move his head aside to nibble on his neck, marking Jirou as his. Now Jirou's moans were no longer silenced and sounded almost directly into Atobe's ear.

His fingers were thrusting inside Jirou now, making sure he was stretched while at the same time taking pleasure in the fact that he was frustrating Jirou.

"Atobe, please," he said. "Can't wait anymore." Jirou pleaded, one hand gripping Atobe's bare back and the other gripping his hair.

Atobe was happy to comply as he removed his fingers and fumbled for the lube, then using it on his cock. He tossed it aside when he was done with it and took one of Jirou's legs, lifting it up onto his shoulder, caressing it softly with his calloused fingertips as he went, receiving a shiver in response.

He entered Jirou in one swift movement, eliciting a loud pleasured cry from Jirou as he did. He stayed there for a moment, kissing Jirou's lips again before he began thrusting steadily. Jirou's grip on him became tighter and he pulled away from Atobe's lips so he could breathe, panting and moaning.

Unlike the first time Atobe and Jirou had sex, Jirou wasn't at all naive. He'd learned by this point why Atobe did things like suck on his neck, or pinch his nipples. He'd also learned that he could reciprocate these actions. It was rare to hear many sounds coming out of his captain other than heavy breathing, and he always felt a bit of excitement and pride when he was successful in bringing them out.

He moved the hand that had been, almost painfully, gripping Atobe's hair and moved it between their bodies, running his fingers over his captain's nipples. He was rewarded with an intake of breath, followed by a husky exhale, but no sound. He whimpered a little, both from the disappointment and the fact that Atobe's thrusts had shifted and hit a new angle that unexpectedly caused his vision to waver in the pleasurable sensation that followed.

After that, Jirou stopped trying to think of ways to get his captain to make noise and just wrapped his free leg around Atobe, moving with his thrusts.

His breathing was getting faster, along with Atobe's thrusts, it wouldn't be long. Atobe's hands had a firm, nearly bruising grip on his hips, pulling him into the thrusts.

Atobe knew Jirou was close, the moans were getting louder and more desperate. The bed was shaking with the amount he was thrusting into the smaller body underneath him. He removed one of his hands from Jirou's hips and wrapped it around his erection, gripping firmly as he stroked it in time with his thrusts.

After Atobe's hand began to stroke him, Jirou found it harder to breathe as the pleasure was peaking. His legs and arms were holding Atobe tightly, his muscles unintentionally clenching down around Atobe. As Jirou got tighter, creating more friction, Atobe let out a surprised moan and bit down on Jirou's shoulder, unable to hold the moans in any longer.

When Jirou heard his captain moan, on top of the thrusts that had just recently began to hit the perfect spot inside him and the hand was stroking his cock, Jirou couldn't take anymore. He let out a loud moan, and arched his back as he came, clenching even tighter around Atobe.

Atobe bit down harder as Jirou got tighter, he thrust a bit more before he came as well, moaning a little more into Jirou's shoulder.

"Was good, Atobe..." Jirou gasped, trying to get his breath back. Atobe smirked against Jirou's shoulder and then kissed him again, pulling out of him.

"Of course it was, Jirou," he said. He moved Jirou's leg off his shoulder, then laid beside him. Jirou immediately curled up to him like a cat and Atobe ran his fingers through Jirou's damp hair.

"Sleep now," he mumbled against Atobe's chest. He yawned and moments later was fast asleep. Atobe just sighed and disentangled himself from Jirou to clean them up first. He got a warm, wet cloth from the bathroom and cleaned himself off, rinsed it, then went back to Jirou and cleaned him up, moving him a bit so he could make sure he was completely clean. Naturally Jirou didn't wake up once at being moved around.

Once they were both clean, Atobe got back in bed and pulled the sheets up, Jirou attaching to him again like a magnet. He kissed the top of his head and got comfortable.

"Good night, Jirou," he said, knowing the boy wouldn't hear him in his deep sleep.

He smirked smugly in the darkness before he, too, fell asleep.


End file.
